No way back
by Ibit Kirkland
Summary: after a drunk night out Fem!China falls pregnant with Austrias child... after many years the truth is revealed...but what will happen when their child is dragged into the 2P world and theres no way back based of an RP with my friends
1. intro

~Here is a small fact~

You are going to die

~Does this worry you?~

I urge you - Don't be afraid

I'm nothing if not fair

I could Introduce myself properly, but there is no point.

You will meet one of us one day.

When that day comes we will be standing over you, holding your soul in our arms.

This is just a small story about

~Representations Of The World~

~Their 2nd Players~

~Death~

~A Girl~

~Thievery Of Souls~

~Magic And Portals~

~The Fight For Love, Happiness And Freedom~

So sit back and enjoy the show, before your soul is taken from you by one of us


	2. eins

_**this story if based of an on-going RP with my Coplay group the original story belongs to my friend and the character Chao-Xing belongs to her as well. in the RP I played the character of Austria, 2P!Austria and France BIG thanks to all of the other cosplayers who were involved in this **_

A look of shock and fear crossed his face, as she looked at him sadly.

"w-what do you mean Chun-Yan?" Austria looked deep into China's eyes, trying to see any signs of a lie. He only saw the truth. She sighed quietly before replying.

"Many years ago, I was badly upset and I came to you in need of advice. After you helped me, we both had a bit to drink, but then you got drunk and so did I... and well, that night I fell pregnant with your daughter aru..." Looking away, Roderich searched his mind for any memory of that night, unfortunately, that night is just a blur in his mind. He smiled lightly at the thought of being a father, of showing pride in his daughters achievements, watching her grow and learn, watching her do amazing things. But it's too late now, he thought to himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" China looked as though her words were being stolen from her, as she could not answer him. A minute of silence passed before she answered.

"I-I thought..." she sighed before continuing "I thought you wouldn't want to know aru..." she whispered the rest of the sentence, scared of emotionally hurting him. Unfortunately, he was already hurt. He looked down sadly, as though being rejected by the love of his life. Another silent minute passed then two, then three. Breaking the silence Austria asked

"What is her name" Chun-Yan smiled slightly before replying to his question.

"Her name is Chao-Xing" Roderich returned the brief smile before returning to his poker face. She must be 44 years old now, he thought to himself, though of course she represents something, so she mustn't be over 21. Unfortunately he was wrong.

"When can I see her?" He asked China, she frowned slightly before replying.

"Follow me aru..." She proceeded to walk out of her house, with Austria walking behind her. The walk was silent, the only noise that could be heard was of their light footsteps on the pavement, and then silence. Looking up, he saw China purchase some white roses from a market stall, a look of confusion flashed across his face.

"It's this way aru" She said making him snap back to his senses. He walked behind her again, looking around at the scenery whilst thinking of his encounter with his daughter. Will she accept him with open arms? Will she reject him as a father? many questions flashed through his mind all at once, that he didn't notice China had stopped, and he walked straight into her. Looking up, he saw an old building, with broken windows, a burnt roof and crumbling walls. On closer inspection he realized it was a church... a church in a graveyard. Austria looked round, wondering why China had brought him to a graveyard, but then he realized as she knelt and the foot of a grave and placed the flowers down... His daughter, the child he would watch grow and prosper, was dead.

Two stray tears fell onto the ground by his feet, Roderich quickly stopped crying and knelt down next to Chun-Yan. Silence filled the air once more, the only noise that could be heard was of her crying quietly. Looking over to her, Austria slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder in order to comfort her.

"S-She was so young aru" She wiped away her tears before continuing "S-She had her whole life ahead of her..." Roderich nodded slowly to her comment, 12, she was 12 years old when she, when she died.

"H-how did she die, surely she was immortal as she was a representation, right?" He looked her in the eyes once again, as more tears fell from her eyes. China shook her head slowly before whispering her reply, only load enough for them to hear.

"She wasn't a representation aru... In my family, only a few are chosen to be a representation. Chao was not a representation of anything..." She stopped speaking, as though trying to remember the things she tried to forget. She sighed quietly before continuing. "When she was 9 years old, she, she developed heart cancer... a-and then, when she was 12 years old, s-she..." Unable to finish her sentence, Austria nodded slowly, silencing her, as though understanding everything.

"Why didn't you tell me before?! I could have helped you, I could have helped her!" He said raising his voice, he removed her arm from her shoulder and stood up "She was my daughter, the person I would watch grow up, become strong and independent! I would be there through her life, through all her struggles and heart aches, through all the happy times! You could have told me! I could have helped her!" His voice rose again, as more tears slipped onto the ground by his feet. China looked solemnly at her daughters grave stone before replying to his comment.

"I'm sorry aru, I truly am..." She whispered those words once again, as though speaking them hurt her again. Austria turned her back to China, as to not let her see him cry.

"Sorry isn't good enough..." He started walking away before screaming out in pain and clutchimg his head.

"R-Roderich?!" China rushed to her feat, as he collapsed to the ground bringing his head to the floor, crying out in pain once more. "Roderich?!" She screamed his name once more as she stood behind him anxiously. She placed her right hand on his shoulder, whispering his name once more. Silence filled the air again, and then quiet sadistic evil laughter played in her ears. Slowly Austria lifted his head, and looked deep into her brown eyes. He smirked at her whilst standing up, as she backed away frightened.

"R-Roderich, are you okay aru?" She asked, studying his eyes. His smirk became more obvious as he spoke the words which changed everything.

"Im not that priss" His red eyes shone bright, as did his red hair "Im Amadeaus, Roderich's 2P, and it looks like you've lost this game, so how about you come with us? and no one gets hurt"

_**so what do you think its very very cracky because well to put it bluntly me and my friends are a little crazy . please review it **_

_**Ibit out~~~**_


	3. zwei

_**so this is chapter two of the random RP me and my friends are responsible for :)**_

He smirked again, as China looked behind her to see Canada and Poland, but of course it wasn't them. "Matt and Frandsk" Amadeaus said in response to her questioning look. She backed away slowly from him, the tears had stopped falling, but the pain stayed showing on her face.

"Why are you here aru?" She asked, in response he chuckled as did Matt and Frandsk. Instead Matt was the one to answer her question

"We came to pay you a visit, we know how much you love to see us. And 'cos we're bored and wanted to break something" He smirked as well before she replied to his statement.

"W-Why me?"

"Why not you" Frandsk with an emotionless look on his face. Behind her, she heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Matt pulled out a knife, as did Frandsk. Instead of panicking, China smirked at them.

"Oh, this really isn't very fair now is it aru?" Matt and Frandsk looked at each other with a look of confusion streaked across their faces, Chun-Yan took this opportunity and grabbed 2 knives out of her hidden pockets on her cheong-sam. With precision she threw the knives, and they stuck in to their left shoulder's. They screamed out in pain, before extracting the now bloody knives, the red liquid flowing down their chests staining their clothes crimson . Smiling at her work, she reached for her other knife, but it was too late. Amadeaus's sword laid tightly across her neck, with his hands wrapped around her waist, keeping her hands pressed down to her sides

"L-Let me go!" She cried out, struggling in his grasp. He brought his head down to her ear and whispered lustfully

"What would be the fun it that? Hmm?" China glared at him, trying to elbow him in order to get free. He head-butted her hard, so her head started bleeding lightly. A single trail of blood trickled down her face, and onto the ground by her feet, her head was stinging a lot, but that wasn't going to stop her fighting back. She continued to struggle in his grip, even when Matt and Frandszk stood in front of them, both holding their own knife and her bloody ones. Amadeaus slid the knife slowly across part of her neck, causing her to cry out in pain once more. Blood soaked into the top of her dress, along with tears of pain.

"P-Please stop aru, please" She whispered in pain, he stopped cutting her throat and brought his mouth next to his ear once more. He whispered just as quietly

"Why should we? what can you offer us?" She looked up to see Matt and Frandszk smirking at his questions. Tears continued to fall silently from Chun-Yan's eyes as she responded

"I-I'll do anything, please aru, just stop" Without seeing him, she could sense Amadeaus's smirk spread across his face. Slowly, he removed the sword from around her neck and stepped back, freeing her from his tight grip. She breathed a sigh of relief as she brought her right hand up to her neck, to find that the blood had already started to dry. She subtly gripped her other hidden knife, ready to attack when the time was right.

Amadeaus put his hand on Chun-Yan's cheek, and started to caress it. His smirk grew as she moved her head away from him, whilst tightening her grip on her knife again. He pulled her head up to look at him again, before leaning in trying to kiss her. Now is the time. She pulled out her knife and stabbed him under the ribs, before grabbing his sword of him, and cutting Matt's right leg and Frandsk's left leg. They all screamed out in pain as they collapsed to the ground, but China ignored those screams, instead she ran for the church and climbed onto the roof using the old rusted ladder, which was coming away from the wall. She collapsed on the roof panting and crying. She moved to the edge, so she could see them, but they were gone! A whistle sounded throughout the graveyard, and only seconds later Kumajiro's 2P kuma, who was larger than any fully grown polar bear, broke through the gate and came to a halt at the church. He growled viciously at China, and started clawing at the church walls as though he was trying to climb up. She breathed a sigh of relief as he could not climb, however, that sigh of relief lasted too long, as not even a second later, an excruciating pain developed in her side. Looking down, she saw a pool of blood form on her dress. She felt the knife being twisted inside her side, causing her to cry out in pain then collapse when it was pulled out.

Looking up at the sky, she saw a cloud that looked like a dagger, how ironic, she thought during what she thought was her last minute alive. She gently closed her eyes, and covered her wound, knowing she was going to die. Silence filled the air once more, then the sound of punches being thrown and bodies hitting the roof. Opening her eyes, China saw Frandsk land right next to her on the roof, with a wound similar to her own as well as a black eye and a cut in the top of his head. He looked over to her with a look of pure pain and hatred in his eyes; he pulled out a knife with his bloody hands and stabbed her heart, before collapsing next to her. She cried out in pain, as she pulled the knife out of her chest and threw it to the other side of the roof. She heard another body hit the roof, but she didn't have the strength to look up and see the victim. Instead Chun-Yan closed her eyes and cried quietly, in her dying form. The last words she heard were from Austria, not Amadeaus, but Roderich. He cried over her dying figure whispering

"I'm sorry China, I truly am" Her eyes closed as she lay still and silent, no breathing could be heard or seen from her. She was dead. Roderich held her hand crying over her, as he looked at the injured bodies of Matt and Frandsk.

I stood silently over Chun-Yan's dying figure, watching as she took her last breathe in this world. I knelt next to her and started to extract her soul. I could only take part of it. She cheated death. I stood up with a small part of her soul in my arms, and I left. Countries and representations cannot die. However, dear reader, I can assure you, China will be in a coma for most of this story, that is until, it's too late...

However dear reader, there is a way to kill a representation... Think back to WWII, Simply ask Poland about Warsaw, and you will learn the truth of how to kill a representation...

_**Just a warning this story is going to get a lot more feelsy and a hella lot more random so be prepared for anything please review I really wanna know what you think of all of this **_

_**Ibit out~~**_


	4. drei

_**chapter 3 of random RP this is the introduction of my friends OC her name is Chao-Xing Edelstein she was created purely for the purpose of this RP that is still ongoing and is showing no signs of finishing anytime soon  
anyhoo enjoy**___

Back in the comfort of his own home, Roderich walked in to his living room and placed on the table an large, old and incredibly dusty book. Blowing away the dust the title became clear to him, which proved he had picked up the right book "Die Incantus" was the title of the book. He opened the book and flicked through the pages to find the correct spell. "bringen die Toten" He stopped at this page and whispered the name

"Bring back the dead" Austria read through the spell in his head, before clearing a space on the floor. He started saying the spell as a purple light appeared in the space he cleared. Shocked momentarily, he stopped speaking and the light began to fade. Quickly he started the spell again, and the light shone brighter, slowly the outline of a child began to form from inside the light. The spell was nearly finished and the child's figure had appeared fully, but the light was beginning to fade. Austria stood still once the spell had finished, as he watched the small figure of a child move her slowly, he watched her from his spot as she took her first breathe in this world again and as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around his living room.

Her long dark brown hair shone, just as China's did, but her eyes were his. Deep purple darted around the room, in fear and in joy of being alive once more. Her eyes landed on Austria, she gasped, and tried moving backwards in fear, she looked around again as though searching for something or even someone. She slowly opened her mouth and words began to pour out, which came as a shock to her and to him.

"W-Where's my mum?" She looked deep into his eyes with her identical ones. He smiled sadly before replying

"Your mother is in a coma, and she will be for some time, but she is safe, don't worry" The child gasped at this, and stood slowly, as though she was trying to make her self seem stronger in front of a stranger.

"W-Who are you?" She asked him nervously, he sighed, trying to figure out which would be the best way to tell her

"Chao... what do you know of your vater?" She looked confused at his question, but she replied soon after.

"Not very much, but mutti told me he was a strong and brave" she looked down when she said this, as though she felt embarrassed about calling a man she never met strong and brave

"Would you like to meet him?" Her eyes shone bright when he asked her that, she quickly responded to his question with her own

"do you know him?!" She smiled bright, just like China when she saw something cute. He showed the same smile before saying the thing she had wanted to hear all her life

"Liebe, I am your vater" Tears escaped her eyes as she ran over and hugged him, he stumbled back in shock, but quickly hugged her back. After she let him go from her hug, he knelt down and wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying liebe?" He asked her

"Because I have finally met you vater" He smiled when he called her that. She looked so much like China, he thought to himself.

"Chao, what is your last name?" He asked her unsure

"Edelstein" she replied. He smiled at this, he was unsure why China used his name rather than her own, Wang, but he was glad that now others can tell they were of some relation. She yawned quietly, as Austria chuckled quietly.

"Come on liebe, lets get you to bed" He led her to a spare bedroom, before finding a nightgown and handing it to her "this should fit, I will take you shopping for clothes tomorrow, for now just wear what you have. Gutennachtliebe" he kissed the top of her head, before walking out of the room.

"Guten nacht Vati, ich liebe dich" Roderich smiled as he walked into his bedroom, before collapsing on his bed due to exhaustion.

Silently i stood in the shadows, watching as Roderich finally felt true happiness, something you petty humans long for without finding it. However dear reader, i can asure you, Roderich's happiness will be stolen from him

_**so what do you think of Chao I like her I think shes rather sweet anyway tell me what you think in the reviews**_

_**Ibit Out~~~ **_


	5. vier

**_so again thanks to those people who took part in the RP that this is based of . the original story belongs to my friend ( I just edited it ) who plays the role of both china and her OC Chao-Xing I played the parts of Austria and 2P!Austria _**

FOUR

A knock on the door woke Chao up from her sleep, she looked around the room with her tired purple eyes, trying to figure out where she was, why she was here, and more importantly why she was alive. Yesterday's events played through her mind as she smiled softly now knowing the identity of her father. She got out of her bed, and walked quickly on the cold laminate floor in bare feet over to the door, which she opened to see her father holding a dress. She bowed to him, as her mother always taught her too.

"Guten morgen vater" She smiled at him as he returned the smile saying

"Guten morgen Liebe, I found a dress that should fit you, so you can wear this today" He handed her the dress before continuing "I am just about to make some breakfast, please join me in the kitchen when you are dressed" He kissed the top of her head before exiting her room and closing the door behind him. Roderich rolled up his sleeves when he walked into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for them both - Bacon, eggs, mushrooms, beans and toast. As Roderich was cooking Chao washed in the en-suite bathroom, after spending numerous minutes trying to fix her hair she put on the dress her vater had given her to wear. The dress had a white undershirt with sleeves to the elbow, then a black button up corset style shirt, followed by a red floor length skirt. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror when she had finished dressing. The smell of bacon spread through the house, which Chao used as a guide to the kitchen. She smiled at Austria when she walked in, she then proceeded to sit down at the table as he placed a plate full of food in front of her. He sat opposite her and started to eat silently as she did the same.

After she had finished eating, Chao washed up her and Austria's plates, while he dried and put them away. She smiled whilst washing the plates, as it was something she always did at home, even when China didn't ask her too.

"What do you want to do today?" Austria asked his daughter. She dried her hands on the towel before answering.

"What do you usually like to do vater?" He smiled at her before replying

"I like to play the piano and violin, and bake, what about you liebe?" She smiled at his answers, as she too loved the Piano and violin. She tried to remember her favourite activities from before she died.

"I like to draw, read, dance, sing and play music" Roderich smiled at his talented daughter before replying to her comment.

"Come with me, I want to show you something" He said, walking out of the kitchen and through the hallway, Chao followed him looking around admiring the art work which she didn't see last night. She followed him into a large room with a grand piano in the center of it, she watched as Austria sat on the piano bench as she stood behind him unsure of what to do.

"Come sit next to me Chao" Roderich said, looking through sheets of music. Silently she sat next to him, looking at the many piano keys the memories of playing the piano with her mother came flooding back. Without realizing she started playing the piano, it was a complicated song but she played effortlessly right to the end, whilst Roderich sat there in shock that his daughter could play that well.

"That was beautiful Chao" she smiled at him, and he returned the smile.

"Danke vati" Roderich stood up, and walked back to the kitchen, as Chao followed him. He made himself a cup of tea, as Chao had a glass of orange juice, she put her drink on the side as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She walked over and picked up Roderich's riding crop, before standing next to him with it in her hands.

"Vater, what's this for?" He blushed scarlet as he tried to think of a subtible reason to have a riding crop in the house.

"It's for the er... It's for the horses" He tried to sound natural to make her believe his lie, luckily for him, Chao believed him. She smiled brightly

"Can I see the horses vater?" he nodded his head, leading her outside and to the stables.

Roderich opened the door for them and walked inside with Chao following him. Inside where two Quater Horses.

"This is Ehre" Roderich said stroking the back of a pure white mare with a blaze on her forehead. He patted the second horses back

"And this is Stärke" The stallion was a strawberry roan with a black mane and tail, with two black socks on his front feet and a black star on his forehead. Chao stroked Ehre's back and then Stärke's, she smiled at her father as he smiled back.

"Would you like to go for a ride? I know a nice spot down by the river" Chao nodded her head in response to his question, Roderich laughed lightly at her, before preparing the horses for the ride. After the saddles where secure, Austria brought Ehre and Stärke outside, Before placing Chao on Ehre's back.

"Hold on tight" He said to her, mounting Stärke. They galloped down to the river where they spent the rest of the day.

That dear reader, is called love. Something people dream and fantasize about for years, without finding it. Roderich loves Chao and she loves him as well. But that's family love. You see dear reader, love comes in many mysterious ways, like love between friends, love between family and love between enemy's. Chao experiences all of this through out this story. But will love for the enemy destroy the love she has of her family?... well i suppose dear reader that you sit back and enjoy the show, as i will make sure things get interesting from here

**_so what do you think of the character of chao-xing? and can anyone guess who or_ ****what _the narrator is ?i'll be impressed if you can cos its not obvious  
this RP is still happening and a lot f crazy stuff has just happened im not gonna spoil it but if you wanna know continue reading please review  
_**

**_Ibit out~~~_**


	6. fünf

_**chapter 5 of the randomness that me and my friends came up with when we were bored Happy reading**_

FIVE

Roderich yawned and stretched in his bed after just waking up, he reached over to his bedside table and put on his glasses. It was 8:26 am, Chao is probably still in bed, he thought to himself. He peeled back the covers and showered in his en-suite, before getting dressed for the day. The time was now 9:13 am, Chao should be up by now, he thought. Roderich left his bedroom, and went to the kitchen to make coffee to wake him up. The house was silent, apart from the boiling kettle, no noise could be heard, Austria smiled at the silence as he drank his coffee in peace. After washing up his mug, he decided to wake his daughter up, he quietly walked down the hall to her bedroom, before knocking on the door like he did the morning before. There was no reply, nor was there any noise from the other side of the door. Frowning, he knocked on the door again, but louder, so she would defiantly be able to hear him.

"Chao? It's time to wake up" Instead of a response from his daughter, he received a response of silence. Sighing, Roderich opened the door, to see a made bed, with her night dress folded and put on her pillow. Damn it, he thought to himself. He checked her bathroom, but she wasn't there. Austria searched through every room of his house, every cupboard, every space big enough for her to be. With no look, he sat down in the living room with his head in his hands.

"Mein gott! I am the worst vater in the world..." He scanned his mind of any of the places she could be, sighing, he was about to call the police when he heard the familiar sound of Stärke. Roderich stood up from his seat on his leather sofa, and went outside to the stable, as soon as he went it he knew Ehre was missing as well, though her saddle was still there. Austria clicked his fingers, realizing where his daughter is. Wasting no time, he mounted Stärke bare back, and galloped down to the lake where they were the day before. Sure enough, Ehre was lying down next to Chao, watching her draw.

"Chao!" She stood up and ran over to her father as he dismounted Stärke and hugged her tightly. "Please, liebe, don't ever run off without telling me" Chao nodded in response and hugged him again unable to form any words. They sat down in the shade of the tree quietly watching the world go by, as Chao continued to draw. Looking over at her work, Roderich smiled at her drawing of Ehre lying in the sun. He sat with his back against the tree quietly watching his daughter as she drew, he smiled as she stuck her tongue out when she was concentrating. Looking up at the sky, not a cloud was in sight, perfect, that was the only word that could be used to describe that situation. Roderich closed his eyes and sighed quietly before leaning against the tree and falling asleep.

Chao had finished her drawing of Ehre, and started to draw her father asleep against the tree. She smiled as she drew as it was something her mother had loved to do with her, right up to the day she died. Chao watched as her drawing started to take place, as the details in Austria's face became more obvious, she watched her hands with great precaution as they created a piece of art. Chao looked over to her father to make sure her drawing was correct, but when she looked at her hands, they started to glow purple. Shocked, Chao gasped and saw that not just her hands where glowing, but her full body was.

"Vater!" Her plea woke Austria up. He looked at her shocked, before standing up, he reached forward with his right hand but the glowing engulfed her. Roderich looked away as the brightness hurt his eyes, then, it stopped. Precociously he turned around, to see Chao standing there with the same look of confusion on her face. Non of the surroundings had changed, but Chao had.

"Chao, your older" Austria whispered, unsure of what had just happened. Chao ran to the lake and looked into it, he was right. She looked 15 now, though only 2 minutes ago she was 12. She turned to her father and spoke in a concerned voice.

"Vater, whats happening to me?" He was as surprised as she was, and thus, he could not answer her. Instead, he walked over to her and hugged her gently as she did the same. 44. That should be how old she is now. Austria stood back and help Chao by her shoulders, now knowing the truth.

"Chao, time is catching up with you, as you are mortal you will age and one day die... very soon you will be 44 years old, which is what you should be now" She looked down sadly, knowing her father was right.

" Do you know how to stop it? " she questioned hopefully, Austria looked down and sighed before answering

" I think so ... " She looked at him with hope in her eyes, Roderich smiled at her before continuing

"Would you like to become Vienna, my country's capital? That way you will be immortal and never die" In response to his question she hugged him tightly.

"Yes please vater" She said quietly. He kissed the top of her head before standing back again. " Vater?"she asked quietly

"Ja liebe " He replied looking into her eyes

"Will it hurt?" she asked sounding worried

"I don't know i've never done this before " He held out his hand and motioned for her to grab it. She did so with shaking hands

The purple light began it their hands getting brighter and brighter until they both had to close their eyes and turn their heads away . Roderich cried out in pain as his capital was passed over to his daughter. The pain was a deep burning sensation in his chest, he felt as though someone was tearing out his heart with their teeth. The glowing stopped. Roderich opened his eyes as the pain faded away and in front of him stood Chao who was now 18 years old. She ran over to the lake once more and smiled, I look like my mother, Chao thought to herself. She ran back ad hugged her vater tightly, who returned the hug

"Thank you so much vater" He kissed her forehead and replied

"Wilkomens, ich liebe dich" Chao smiled at hearing the words "I love you" and replied

"Ich liebe dich auch vater" They shared a smile as they hugged and enjoyed the silence. A drop of rain landed on Chao's head, making her look up at the sky. The rain started falling faster and heavier. Roderich picked up Chao's drawing's and placed them inside his jacket, before mounting Stärke as Chao mounted Ehre. The galloped through the rain and straight back to the stables in immense speed, dismounting the horses, they walked back inside the house and into the living room. An hour passed as Roderich and Chao watched TV, her head was laying on his knee and he was softly stroking her hair. Chao froze and lifted up her head, as a curl stuck up from the side of her head. Roderich looked at it curiously, before realizing what it is.

"Chao, if I were you I would try and hide that, especially if your any where near, France, Spain or Prussia..." She nodded her head slowly, and watched the TV quietly. Without her noticing Austria stared at her, she looks exactly like China, he thought to himself. He studied her tired eyes with his own, before a yawn escaped her mouth. He chuckled at her quietly before checking the time, 10:27.

"Chao, I think it's time you go to bed" She slowly nodded her head, before kissing her father goodnight and leaving the room. Roderich turned of the TV and went to his own room, where he promptly fell asleep. Chao however, could not sleep as she stared at her dark ceiling remembering all of the days events. Slowly her eye lids began to feel heavy and had to be shut, she fell into a deep sleep and thought only of her mother...

Now dear reader, you may be confused. You see when Germania was in his final days of life, he gave a small amount of magic to Austria, Germany and Prussia. When Prussia dissolved as a country he lost what magic he had, and Germany chose to loose his. Austria however, kept his small amount of magic and used it when he needed to. Now dear reader, many things will happen to Chao that involve magic, such things include: Portals, Black Magic and love. Why Love? you may ask your self. But Love, dear reader, is a strange kind of magic that is used to destroy people slowly and painfully... Love is what you human's need to survive... So what happens when there becomes too much love?... and what happens, dear reader, when there is love for the enemy?...

_**can anyone guess who the narrator is? ... or what the narrator is ? it you can ill be impressed **_

_**Ibit Out~~~**_


	7. sechs

**_chapter 6 YEY be warned things are about to get serious ... not saying anymore. ENJOY :3_**

Countries took their seats around the world summit table, a list of names was read out by Germany and one by one the countries answered in their native tongue.

"Italy?"

"Qui Germany" The Italian man smiled cheerfully as he answered.

"Japan?"

"Koko ni" The quiet Japanese man replied whilst showing no emotions.

"England?"

"Here" The British man said, putting down his cup of Earl Grey tea

The tall blond German man sighed quietly before continuing

"America?"

"DUDE'S THE HERO IS HERE" Exclaimed the American man, who had just ate yet another burger. England glared at him before shouting

"Shut up, you bloody git!" America replied with his famous 'Hero laugh' before continuing to eat burgers. Ignoring their bickering, Germany continued the register.

"Russia?"

"Da" A quiet yet intimidating man answered

"France?"

"Oui, the beautiful me is here" France said passionately, before blowing a kiss at one of the maids who was serving tea.

"China?" Silence was his reply, the countries looked to her seat. It was empty.

"Has any one seen her?" The nations shook their heads, as Germany sighed and continued the register

"Poland?"

"like i'm totally here" replied a man who was filing his nails.

"Austria?" Again, silence was his reply

"Has anyone seen him either?" Again the countries shrugged their shoulders.

"He is probably making love to Hungary" France said dreamily. Hungary wasn't there either. That's strange. Germany thought to himself.

"I will call him" France said again. He put the phone to his ear and waited for him to answer.

"Hallo?" Austria said as he answered the phone as Chao continued drawing some flowers in the garden

"Bonjour Austria" The French man said down the phone

"What do you want France?" Austria replied getting annoyed at him already. Chao looked at Roderich, wondering what was being said.

"There is a world meeting now amour" Germany stood up from his seat and told the nations he would be back soon, as he is going to pick Austria up. He promptly left the room and started driving towards Austria's home

"Scheiße" Austria replied quietly, so Chao wouldn't hear him swearing

"Germany is on his way to pick you up"

"Danke" He hung up the phone and turned to his daughter.

He smiled at her drawing of the flowers, before telling her about the meeting.

"Chao, there is a world meeting taking place now, you will have to join me for it" She nodded her head, finishing her drawing.

"Yes vater" Roderich nodded his head before continuing

"You will have to change, your dress is too short, and France is there..." He shuddered at the thought of France seeing his daughter in a short dress. She stood up from the dining room table and followed Roderich to her room. He searched through her wardrobe looking for a suitable dress for the meeting. He handed her a traditional Red and Black Austrian dress

"That should fit" He said, before leaving her room, so Chao could change. She quickly changed and started brushing her hair, clipping down her curl as her vater had suggested, when a knock at the front door snapped her back to her senses. She heard her vater open the door and welcome the person in. She walked out of her bedroom and shut the door before walking down the hall, seeing Austria talking to a tall man, with slicked back blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. His eyes landed on her, and a look of confusion shone on his face, Chao bowed before speaking

"G-Guten tag" The man replied the same, before walking to his car. Austria and Chao walked out of the door and sat in the back of the strangers car silently.

"Care to explain Austria?" The man asked whilst driving them to the world meeting. Austria took hold of Chao's hand and smiled at her before replying

"I will explain everything when we get to the meeting Germany" So that's who this man is, Chao thought to herself as her mother never introduced her to any countries apart from her uncle, Japan. Chao smiled softly at the thought of seeing her uncle again.

Germany parked the car and got out, as Chao and Roderich did the same. They walked single file down the hall of the world summit, with Germany leading them, Austria second, and Chao at the back. She could hear obnoxious laughing and shouting from the other side of the door, Germany sighed before slamming open the door

"EVERYONE SHUT ZE HELL UP. YOUR ALL ACTING LIKE DUMPKOPFS! YOU ARE COUNTRIES. LEARN TO ACT LIKE IT" He shouted as the countries froze in fear. Chao couldn't see what was happening, not that she wanted to either. She grabbed her father's hand as he turned and smiled at her, he squeezed her hand in reassurance as Germany continued what he was saying

"All of you, sit down and shut up. This is a meeting, lets treat it properly. Now Austria is here we can begin" Germany took his seat next to the bubbly Italian man as Austria quietly entered the room with Chao following him silently. She kept her head down, but knew all eyes were on her. Austria sat down in an empty seat and Chao was about to sit next to him when a long haired blonde man appeared before her and kissed her hand whilst wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ma cherie, I have never seen such beauty before, I am France and you are?" France asked her, handing her a rose, he brought his head close to hers, a little to close for comfort.

"Ohonohonhon" Chao blushed red and was about to reply when Austria head-locked France. Chao stood back, unsure as to help France or to run out of the room fearing her life.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Daughter" Austria said, releasing France, as he fell to the ground trying to catch his breathe. Roderich turned to Chao and asked

"Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern shown on his face. She nodded her head slowly and sat down as he did the same. The countries were staring at them both in shock, as Chao put the rose on the table and kept her head down. Japan smiled to himself, though he was as shocked as the others.

"Austria, if this is your daughter, then who is her mother?" Germany asked him. He looked at his daughter sadly before replying

"China" The countries gasped, as Chao looked up to see the shock on there faces. She looked at each person, seeing the shock on each of their faces. It was her turn to be shocked when she looked to her left and saw her uncle Japan sitting next to Germany and a Bubbly brunette. He smiled at her and she smiled back, knowing she had family there who wasn't just her father made her feel more comfortable and relaxed.

"Why in The queens name didn't you bloody well tell us before? And where the bloody hell is China?" Chao looked at the man who said that, he had messy blonde hair and huge eyebrows. He spoke with a clear British accent. That's England, she thought to herself as Austria replied to his question.

"I didn't know about her until a few days ago, China kept her a secret from us all" Chao looked down at her hands, feeling uncomfortable again.

"Dude, where is China?" Another man asked. America.

"S-She's in a coma" Chao replied quietly for Austria. The countries frowned at her comment, especially the man sitting by himself with the purple eyes and white hair. Silence filled the room as the countries sat in silence unsure as of what to say. It was Italy who next spoke.

"What's-a your name bella?" The cheerful Italian man asked her

"oh, Its Chao-Xing Edelstein" she replied as he smiled brightly at her. One by one the countries introduced themselves and the meeting began with no fights breaking out or any side comments being made. Chao leaned over to her father and whispered

"Vater, I'm just going to the bathroom, I will be back soon" She stood and quietly left the room as to not disturb the meeting. The meeting continued smoothly, that was until a few minutes later when the door opened and Hungary walked in and sat next to Austria. All eyes where on them as Austria panicked silently.

Now dear reader, this is when things start to get interesting. As I said before, that human's need love in order to feel happiness in this world. Its the same for countries. so what happens when Hungary meets Chao, The love of her life's daughter? Well I supposed you will just have to wait and see as I sit back and enjoy the show. As you see dear reader, even though there is not much that you will find amusing in this story, I find all of this amusing. I'm not the same as you human's. Im not even human. But dear reader, I know all the pain Chao feels during this. How? you may ask... Well dear reader, I create the pain that you all feel every day... This is soon to be shown... but for now, sit back and enjoy the show...

**_well what do you think the plot will actualy start to thicken soon instead of being pure randomness _**

**_Ibit Out ~~~_**


	8. sieben

**_chapter seven_ god I need sleep ive been uploading these for 2 hours enjoy!**

Seven

Hungary looked around the room, confused as to why everyone was staring at her and Austria, was it because they were once lovers? she asked herself. She blushed lightly remembering the "good times" she had with him. The meeting continued peacefully, as countries stood up and spoke about their economic problems, as other's tried to give idea's as to how to go about it. Hungary leaned over to Austria and whispered quietly

"Roderich, you forgot our plans yesterday. You were supposed to meet me at the park and have a picnic, remember" Austria swore to himself, as he was too caught up with Chao to remember.

"I'm sorry Elizaveta, I was caught up in... business" He whispered back quietly. However Hungary did not believe him and said slightly louder.

"Was it a girl?"

"Yes, wait what. Elizaveta, you can't actually be thinking that I would-" He was cut of mid-sentence as Hungary proclaimed even louder.

"Who was she? I swear I will kill her!" The countries stopped and stared at the scene in front. Japan sat down, mid speech and silently watched the argument as did the others. Austria noticed everyone staring and flushed. Hungary however was not fazed by people staring.

"Hungary, please calm down. We will talk about this after the meeting" Austria said, hinting that there was a crowd of people watching. Noticing the countries, she glared at them all before saying

"What are you looking at? or do you know the girl as well?" The nations looked down uncomfortably unsure as to answer or not. Germany was the next to speak.

"Hungary, will you please finish your argument with Austria later, as we are wasting time which could be spent on helping the economy of the world. Now if you don't mind we shall continue" Germany gave Hungary a stern look as she mumbled curses under her breathe and stayed quiet. Austria breathed a silent sigh of relief that Germany had helped him, even though he would still have to explain everything to her later.

"Japan, if you would like to continue what you were saying. hopefully we wont have any interruptions this time" Germany said, glaring at Hungary. Japan stood up and continued his speech, as nations gave him suggestions as what he should do in an economic downfall.

"Arigato" Kiku said, marking the end of his speech and sitting down. Germany stood up and started to read of his clipboard

"Okay, danke Japan. Next on the agenda is-" He was cut off by Italy raising his hand in the air "Ja, Italy?" He asked, knowing he was going to regret that decision.

"Ve~ Germany can we have a break?" He asked with Puppy dog eyes. Sighing Germany checked his watch and spoke again.

"We will have a break, 10 minutes, no longer. Please feel free to wander round, go to the bathroom, or get food and drink. But don't break anything and don't be late" Germany walked out of the room, as the other nations did the same. Hungary stayed in her seat and looked next to her to see that Austria was gone. Scowling she left the room and started to look for him.

Chao walked back to the meeting room and stood outside the door, she heard people shouting and decided it would be best to go into another room and sit quietly until the meeting was other. She walked down the hall looking at the paintings hanging on the walls. Chao smiled softly to herself as she heard guitar music coming from behind a door, she walked in quietly and cleared her throat as the man had not noticed her. He turned and smiled at her

"Hey, frau, you here to see the awesome me perform an awesome song?" The albino man asked her. She laughed quietly before responding

"I heard you playing the guitar a minute ago, your good" She smiled at him, as he blushed lightly.

"Yeah well, when your as awesome as me, you have to be awesome at something as well, right? And i'm Prussia, and you are?" He asked kissing her hand. Chao blushed scarlet before bowing and replying.

"I'm Chao-Xing Edelstein, Im Vienna" Shocked, Prussia asked her

"Your Roddy's daughter?" She nodded her head, as he started to laugh.

"Who the hell would be stupid enough to have a kid with him? HAHAHA I am so much more awesome than that unawesome priss" He said continuing to laugh as Chao glared at him slightly.

"China was, and it was an accident, he didn't even know about me" She said looking down sadly.

"Oh, sorry Frau..." he looked down embarresed before continuing "You play?" He asked her motioning towards his guitar. She shook her head no and responded.

"Only piano..." He nodded is head before grabbing her hand and dragging into the next room with him. In the center of the room sat a beautiful white grand piano. Chao smiled, before sitting at the piano bench and softly placing her fingers on the keys. She looked at Prussia who smiled and started playing the acoustic guitar again, she recognized the song and started playing softly, whilst singing the lyrics, which shocked Prussia as her voice was like an angels. He too sang along whilst he played the guitar.

"I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music, do ya?" Chao sang the first line before Prussia joined in

"well it goes like this the fourth the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift. the baffled king composing Hallelujah..."

They sang in time too the music and too each other, as the song ended they both smiled. Chao was about to start playing another song when Austria walked in.

"Guten tag Prussia" He smiled at his daughter before sitting next to her and kissing her head.

"Hey Roddy!" Prussia smirked, strumming the guitar lightly. Roderich rolled his eyes before speaking to Chao.

"You sing beautifully Chao" She blushed darkly at the complement before replying

"D-Dank vater" He smiled at her before picking up his spare violin which he kept in the world summit. Chao smiled at both Prussia and Austria as they smiled back at her, she turned her attention to the piano, so her back was facing them and the door. Her hands hovered over the piano keys for a moment before starting to sing and play the piano.

"If i die young, bury my in satin, lay me down on a, bed of roses, sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song, oh oh, oh oh" Prussia and Austria joined in on the violin and guitar as chao continued to sing

"Lord make me a rainbow shine down on my mother, she'll know i'm safe with you as she stands under my colours" A few countries walked past, but stopped and entered the room silently. They continued playing the music, even when all the countries where standing in the room, Prussia and Austria smiled as a welcome, but motioned for them to stay quiet. Hungary walked into the room and noticed Austria smiling at the girl at the piano, as she played and sang beautifully.

"So put on your best boys, and i'll wear my pearls..." She ended the song and clapping arose from behind her. She froze before turning around and seeing all the countries clapping, she looked at Prussia who was smiling and placing down the guitar. Among the countries listening, Poland was there watching the her intently. Warsaw. That was the only thing he could think off. Warsaw was Poland's daughter. They, Like Austria and Chao, used to play music together. He smiled sadly at the memories of his daughter. Felix regained himself, and smiled. He lived behind that smile. That smile held all his emotions, all the pain, the fear, the worry, the hatred. That's so much for a single person to keep bottled up inside. But somehow, he manages to never show it. Instead, he locked it all behind his smile... The smile that will one day break... Chao then looked at Austria who smiled and put away his violin before hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"So your the little brat, stealing Roderich from me?!" Chao looked up but quickly ducked as a frying pan hurtled over her head and made a large dent in the wall behind her. She froze in fear as she turned to face the owner of the frying pan, but instead she was greeted with a slap to the face. Instead of showing any fear or pain, Chao stood there and took the slap.

"HUNGARY! I SWEAR IF YOU LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER I WILL-" Austria yelled at her, before being cut off.

"You'll what? express your anger playing Beethoven?..." She chuckled at her joke and smirked at Austria. Hungary turned to the girl in front of her and smirked as she now had a bright red hand print across her face. Chao, however, just stood there showing no emotions at all. Hungary grabbed Chao's neck and pinned her against the wall knocking the air out of her, before lifting her a few inches of the ground, so they were now eye to eye.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, stealing Roderich from me" Hungary pulled out a knife and stroked Chao's cheek gently with it.

"Your too young for him, or is he into children now? hmm?..." She chuckled once again, as she cut Chao's cheek with her knife. The crimson red liquid slowly ran down her face and soaked into the top of her dress. She remained expressionless as she tried to speak, but failed as she could not breathe properly. She looked over at her father as tears slowly fell down his face, he could do nothing to help her, he could only stand back and watch, whilst he hoped to God that Elizaveta wouldn't kill his daughter. Hungary followed her line of sight and smirked at Roderich.

"I won't kill her, don't worry, just teach her a little lesson is all" She turned her attention back to Chao before asking

"What's your name kid?" Venom dripped of her words as she spoke to the girl. Chao took a breathe before looking Hungary straight in the eyes.

"Chao-Xing Edelstein" Hungary's expression changed, tears fell from her eyes as she held the knife under her chin.

"Edelstein? YOU FUCKING MARRIED HIM?!" Elizaveta screamed at Chao as tears continued to fall. Quietly Chao spoke back

"A lánya vagyok, nem a felesége" ((Im his daughter, not his wife)) She spoke in Hungarian.

"Kína az én anyám, ez egy részeg egy éjszakát állni, nem tudott rólam 4-ig nappal ezelőtt" ((China is my mother, it was a drunk one night stand, he didn't know about me until 4 days ago)) Hungary released Chao, as she fell to the ground unable to breathe properly. Hungary kicked Chao in the stomach, leaving her on the ground, as she turned to Austria.

"51 years we were married, 51 years I loved you. I still do. But in 51 years, you could not give me a family, the thing I wanted more than anything in the world. But yet you could have a child with China, in one drunken night! What about us Roderich?!" She stopped crying and looked up to Roderich.

"What did I ever do wrong?!" She asked him, as he frowned and walked over to Chao and helped her stand.

"Elizaveta, just go..." Chao stood up and looked to see that Hungary had gone. She smiled at her father and wiped away the blood from her cheek. The countries looked at her with sorrow in their eyes before Germany spoke.

"The meeting is over for today..." Nodding, the countries silently left the world summit, with Austria and Chao at the front, as she struggled to walk properly.

Now dear reader, that was interesting wasn't it? Well I certainly thought so... You see in your boring little world, there isn't much I find amusing, or even remotely interesting. But countries, however, they are very amusing, especially when their Second Players come and see them... Oh I think i've given too much away... But enjoy the show...

_**I apologise if Hungary seems a little bit of a psychopath its just the way she needed to be for this scene , mainly because she is green with jealously anyhoo please review **_

_**Ibit out~~~**_


End file.
